1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to waste management apparatuses, and more particularly to an apparatus for piercing garbage bags, washing materials released from the pierced garbage bags, and collecting nonrigid, elongate objects and powder therefrom with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that a wide variety of materials are contained in garbage. Typically, garbage collection employees have to open garbage bags to find recyclable items contained therein. This is a difficult, dangerous job since stained materials, household hazardous wastes, medical wastes, or the like may contain in garbage bags. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of waste management apparatus involving piercing, washing, and collecting useful materials therefrom so as to facilitate subsequent processing are constantly being sought.